Ark 16 Episode 18: Diesel Blood
Misinterpertation Morgan made her way into the library a stack of books held against her bust, both arms around them supporting their weight. Her backpack slumped half off her back and resting on her backside. Her uniform neat and tidy, blouse tucked into her skirt making it easy to see her figure threw her clothes. She scanned the room briefly before spotting Kin obviously sat behind one of the computer monitors. She moved over to behind him and tapped on his shoulder without hesitation and dropped the books down beside the keyboard he was using. "I was told you could help me with a couple of things." She then wheeled one of the chairs from a couple of desks over to sit beside him. "I am slacking on a couple of assignments and I was told you'd be able to get them done for me? I don't want my grades to slip you see.." She pulled her backpack off from her shoulders and set it on her knees, sitting down made her skirt rise up to the middle of her thighs. She opened the back and produced here rather expensive looking purse and opened it, pulling out a couple of notes and hiding them between the stacks of books. Kin had been sitting alone. Working on his algebra by himself. Nothing new for him. The first few weeks of school were sliding by. And he still didn't have a real friend except for maybe Suzume who he had hung out with a couple of times outside of school. Kin looked up at the female. And when he caught sight of her. He felt like he jumped three stages into of puberty just by looking at her. He started to sweat, pulling his glasses off for a moment before he began to stammer off with massive swings of studdoring. " D-D-D'ah... I'm.. Uh. " he'd cough. Shaking his head before he looked up at her with a grin on his face. " Sure! Um... I'll help you! What do you need help with?" He said closing the book he was currently in. " You know like um..." His eyes darted down to her thigh only to focus in for a bit to long than he should have. " Specifically... I mean." He said loosening up his tie a bit. She smirked and snickered a little watching the boy become increasingly uncomfortable in front of her just by her presence. She crossed one leg over the other, raising an eye brow almost mockingly as he begun to stutter. "Is something wrong..?" She leaned her hand over and opened a couple of the books in front of him, pointing to some of the pages. "Wellll... My math needs doing, along with my Biology and my English Literature. " She pulled the notes out of the side of the book and pushed them straight in front of him, there must of been atleast $70 there. Morgan:"That should cover it, yes? " Small vibrations could be heard from inside her backpack, she she reached in and pulled out her cellphone , answering the call. Although she didn't specifically say anything the males voice on the other end could be easily heard if he had been listening close enough. Morgans father and step mother may of been getting a divorce and her father could possibly loose almost all of his money if it got taken to court. She sighed, now a little stressed , placing the phone back into her bag. "Can you do those things? If not let me know and I'll go elsewhere.." Kin Tasanagi: Kin looked down at the money. This had been the second time he was gonna make a profit for this... And then it clicked in his mind. ' I could make some serious money off of this.' He turned to the Morgan. As smile on his face. " Sure. I can help you with this, but no I don't want your money..." Kin turned his head to the right and then to the left. " I-I-I help you on one other condition. You have to... Make out with me... In exchangec for the help..." Kin said, a bright blush on his cheeks as he turned down pressing his fingers together, he had never kissed a girl before. The idea of it all gave him goose bumps just to think about. " And ! You have to agree to spread the word around about my homework business !" Morgan: "You don't want my money? What's wrong with it? It's real you know.." She picked up the notes and looked over them briefly, slightly paranoid about her current situation and curious as if her father had sent her fakes. "Wait what..?" Her expression questioned him, as if to ask if he was being serious or not. "Do you know who I am?" She laughed a little , putting the money back in her purse. "There isn't enough money in the world, or homework I need done that would get you that privilege." She sneered. "You know there are several other geeks doing exactly the same thing, but I thought I'd be nice and come to you, probably offer you more than twice you'd charge for this, but no. I shan't be spreading the word on your homework business, but I shall tell people what a pervert you are." She turned her nose up at him big headedly, taking her books back from in front of him. Kin Tasanagi: He'd pull off infront of her. " wait wait wait don't leave! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that! I just.. I've never kissed a girl before! I thought'd it be the smart thing to do!" Kin said closing his eyes. His shoulders slumped. " Your really pretty... I figured it was a fair trade. I'll just... Take your money. " Kin said reaching his hand out for it. " I need you to do this it'll be the only way I can make friends I'll do whatever you want just do me this one solid! You don't have to give me the kiss I just want you to spread the word !" He said shouting within the library causing a scene Morgan: Morgans eyes widened a bit as he jolted himself in front of her , stopping her in her tracks. "Do you ask all the girls for a kiss when they ask for your help??" She shifted back away from him a couple steps , feeling slightly uncomfortable by his now overbearing presence. "Keep it down would you.. I'm supposed to be a grade A student and you're showing me up.." She huffed under her breath. "If you saved up enough money you could afford a prostitute, you'll get a much better experience than just a kiss.." Her teeth now gritted. "Hey! I said keep it down.." She lifted her hand over his mouth and tried to push him back down into his chair and silence him, looking around her to see if he had drawn attention to them. "Now I'm going to remove my hand.. Don't, yell." She slowly retracted her hand from over his mouth, sitting back down beside him. She pulled another few notes from her purse, making the total around $85. "I cannot spread the word about your business, but I can give you more money, fair?" Kin Tasanagi: He nodded his head taking the money and gathering up her school work. " Alright ok..I will just... Just give me until Tomorrow. I'll have it all done in the mourning. " he said starting on the pages as quickly as his hands would allow him to write. He began flipping through the pages, looking up at her. " For the record, the kiss offer never happened ok? I don't know what I was thinking..." He said getting done with the history portion of the work. " Tell me, if your an all A student then why are you falling behind with your work. " he said pushing his glasses up to his face. " For the most part, if you don't wanna spread the word around. That's fine , and if you wanna goto another nerd, or whatever you call people like me! Just remember. " he said looking up at her. A scowl on his face. " It's people like me! Who make sure popular people like you function! " he said within a whispear. " I'm not just some Nerd... I'm.. I'm THE nerd.., and by the end of the day I'll prove it to you..." He said with a cliff hanger of words. Writing silently now. Death Angel & Diesel fluid's Kin Tasanagi: Kin Had been walking home with his head down as he made his way through the district 2 streets." Tch... rather give me 80 bucks... but couldn't even give me a lousy kiss... i dont get girls at all..." He said shaking his head. It was around 8pm now, Kin had taken Morgans work with him home so he could finish it there, the moon light shinned brightly over the district two roads. District 2, is for all of the cities wealthy. Almost little to no recorded crime here but it happens. The police are paid off in this area to mostly ignore everything. Unless... they are feeling a bit daring and are up to facing the council leaders for betraying the law. Fine clubs, nice cars , fancy suits. Mostly the Daiyamondo Clan resides in this area but there are other Yakuza clan's that have also taking a liking to the grand life of District 2.This District iself is literally the LIFE of Kasaiahana city. The Soramaru clan, and the Kagemaru clan mostly run this area untill ten years ago when the Kagemaru clan had been crippled heavily. though the Geisha's have there own place here. Like it had always been. Kin had been passing through unknown territory. Still wearing his school uniform. He stuck out like a sore thumb in this area. This particular area had been vacated by the notorious gang known as the Tanks. The Tanks are rampant, rampaging, violent, bikers who swear up and down that the city is theirs by demanding protection money, even though they don't give it, and starting bar tabs everyones afriad to make them pay. But over time they had grown even more ruthless, picking on even the weak. This was more so within the younger generation of the Tanks. Kin continued his stroll, listening to his music player before long he took a hard punch to the back of the head. The hit made Kin stumble forward, with a too before he turned around to face the massive Gang members who towered the young boy. " H-Hey guys!" He gulped, his eyes focusing on them as they walked forward. ( http://youtu.be/5BTCGZzlijk ) " is there a problem guys? " Kin said crawling backwards. All 6 of the tanks stepped closer. " You look like you might have some money huh?" Said the leader of the bunch. " give up whatcha got.. " " I-I-I don't have anything! Please! I just wanna get Douuh!" Kin cringed, taking a kick to the ribs as he rolled forward. Holding his stomach , he'd get kicked in the top of the head and before long all 6 of the tanks had jumped in to beat on the teenage boy with relentless strength. Kin covered his head best he could as they continued to beat away at him. He had his eyes closed shut tight, he was used to this by now. At school, outside, nowhere he could escape from these cruel beatings , it had been something he had grown accustomed to. Xochitl: Xochitl pranced down the heavily littered street, bobbing her head from side to side as the high black pony-tail she wore swung to the left and back to the right. Her eyes bore straight in front of herself, staring at absolutely nothing but the cracks in the street pavement. Xochitl had just come back from her prenup, her nose had been redone to look bubbly and cute. The ‘bot remembered a song from the thirties that played over and over again in her head, using her electric vocal chords to hum said tune. It’s been two years since Xochitl was taken out of retirement, and other than get bounty for wanted men and women of Kasaiahana city, she’s had nothing to do. The money she earns from killing other murderers and such has gone towards her upgrades and the cost of living. The small apartment she rented was just enough, with one bedroom. Xochitl did not use the kitchen, or the bathroom, for she did not have to. Xochitl did not have friends, she barely knew her neighbors. She stayed out of the way most of the time, and only helped someone out if their struggles caused her grievances. While Xochitl was not paying attention, she tripped over her own foot and fell on her stomach, palms at shoulder length on the ground. She growled and grumbled, looking around to check if anyone was near. There was no one, other than a group of stupid little men huddled around something or other. Xochitl jumped up and brushed herself off, walking straight for the pack.“Excuse me,” she said, touching one of the larger men’s shoulders. “You’re in my way.” The man swung around and planted a heavy fist against her cheek, knocking Xochitl off her feet. She landed on her arse and stared up at the grunt, dazed. Kin Tasanagi: " little bitch!" Said the goon, turning his head to face her. " You think you can come over here all happy demanding us to move. Can't you see were in the middle of something. Here !?" Kin lay on the floor , blood leaking from random portions on his body. It's not that he couldn't fight, he refused to, he was afraid and because of this, he wouldn't fight back. He lay there, looking over at the female from on between the grunts legs. Blood leaking from his lips and nose. His glasses had been broken, on the concrete infront of him. " we hit the jack pot boss eh!? Let's fuck him up , and then we can fuck her up to! It's like everything's falling into our laps tonight huh!?" Said one of the lackies. The leader approached the female squatting down infront of her. " yeeeaahh, she'll do. Let's hurry up with this kid, we'll take her back to the hang out with us. " the lackies began to beat onto kin even further now. While the leader kept his eyes on there new prize to be. Xochitl: Xochilt peered through the 6 men, staring at the bloody boy as she shook her head and spoke “Pathetic. Fight for yourself.” The Android then swung both of her fists in the face of the grunt who blocked her way. Her knuckles landed in his eyes, blinding him while he fell back. Then, a shaggy haired kid took his turn, throwing his foot in Xochitl’s face. It kicked her head back, and she started to fall, latching onto his ankle. In three seconds she had his leg tightly wound in her hands as she pushed the bottom half up to his body and dragged the top half down, snapping his bone at the knee as he yelped out in pain and toppled over. The sound he made alarmed three more buffed up fucktards, crowding her as only one of them remained to pester the poor boy. Xochitl flipped around on her stomach and started to army crawl under the tallest one’s legs, unfortunately another with a large nose and missing teeth grabbed her knee and pulled her up, dangling her as high as his arm would reach. The three guys all joined in a mocking laughter, making pesky remarks. Xochitl had use of one of her legs, and this she could manage. She dropped her heel on the large nosed man’s head, the only effect it had was the loosening of his grip. She slid out of his hand and back onto the ground, slithering faster out of the pact. They all turned to her, as Xochitl momentarily glanced at the still-laying boy. She backed up quickly before making a run for it, jumping just infront of the bucked-tooth idiot. She jumped as high as his height, connecting her foot to his head. This time, it broke his neck, his head going limp and eyes rolling back as he fell down. It was unfortunate that Xochitl did not bring her AR-15 with her. It was safely sitting on her bed in her small cozy apartment, and Xochitl regretted not taking it with her. She crinkled her nose and the two short and stubby boys ran at her. They ran so fast that they stomped over her. One of the grunts broke her ear off with his foot, and she grabbed both of their ankles, yanking them as forcefully as she could. Both of them tripped and landed on their faces. She got up while they were groaning and walked over their bodies. Xochitl jumped up a few feet and stomped her boots down on the backs of their heads. A very mushy sound emanated from their skulls as their brains splattered across the pavement. It oozed and gushed, a spurt flying up into Xochitl’s hair. It was down to one last man. He had stopped beating the little cripple on the ground and moved away, taking out a pocket knife and running for her, a loud battle cry accompanied him. Xochitl stood there; her arms open wide for him. The blade slid through her abdomen, all the way to the hitch. Diesel started to poor from the wound. The last grunt was now wiggling the knife around, their chests against each other. He was at least five inches taller than Xochitl, so she inched her mouth to his neck while he spazzed his knife into her circuit. She opened her mouth wide and grabbed his adam’s apple with her teeth,tearing it away from his skin. Dark blood dribbled from him, as he gurgled.Xochitl hastily struggled to take the knife from her body, and when it was removed, Diesel and circuits fell faster from her body. She threw her arm up and slashed the blade into his throat, the gurgling growing louder until it finally stopped and the man fell dead. Only one guy laid howling in pain, his leg at a pretty bad angle. She glared at the boy who the grunts had beaten up, holding her abdomen as she tried to keep the fluid inside of her. Kin Tasanagi: Kin had blacked out after the beatings but he had come back to reality in just the right amount of time to watch her decimate the tanks in a mass of gore and death. Kin managed to pull his broken body up as he watched the whole ordeal, his eyes wide open as he backwards crawled to the light post behind him. Before long, she was done. Majority of the men dead. Kin could barely even speak , let alone thank her for saving his life, he shook . His hands gripping into his pockets " H-Here! I have 100 bucks! You you can have it just please! Please don't kill me please , oh god please!" He said throwing the money at her feet and covering his face ready for what seemed like the angel of death had approached in the shape of a young attractive girl, getting ready to cast his soul out to the void. Xochitl: Xochitl raised her eyebrow. “I’d get nothing from killing you, and you’re too weak and pathetic to try and beat me to it.” The bot shuffled towards the boy and leaned over, picking up the 100$ with a non-greased hand. At this point, she was very badly injured. She needed to be repaired, quickly. Xochitl stood in front of the runt, wiping a Diesel-covered hand all over his nose. “Do you smell that?” she asked. “That’s the scent of me dying. And I saved your life. So help me.” It was not a question, it was a resounding statement. Xochitl never asked for anything. Her head fell down and she could barely pick it up, eyes going dim. The pixels in her body-suit flickered and threatened to malfunction completely at any point. Kin Tasanagi: Kin blinked nodding his head rapidly " Uh! Ok ok ! Um just.. Hang in there! " He said showing strength that he didn't have before, lifting the bots arm over his shoulder as he began to drag her home with him. The moon high in the sky at this point, giving off a shimmering glow. She had saved his life, and now he was in her debt . Category:Ark 16